motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
MotorStorm 6 Wishlist
This is the page to put your suggestions in for the next MotorStorm game. Add your suggestion by pressing Enter at the end of the previous person's suggestion. For more instructions, head here. Do not remove others' suggestions unless it is clear that the suggestion is vandalism and do not edit others' suggestions (they may not agree with you!). Please, make sure to type ~~~~ at the end of your suggestion. Suggestions Archived Suggestions *Re-introduce Flatlining. 01:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back all the features from the first 2 games *An online ranking system that doesn't decrease your percentage, but instead only increases it (placement effects the amount of points given, and last place will result in zero of course). The decrease of points was too difficult to those without glitches on their side and was rather unfair. [[User:Phendranaguardian|Phendranaguardian (talk) 23:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC)]] *Every single vehicle that's ever been in MotorStorm to be in MS6 with full customisation excluding Snow machines and snowcats. Sammyrock0087 13:34 September 1, 2012 (UTC) *Trophy unlocked cars with challenging trophies. Sammyrock0087 13:35 September 1, 2012 (UTC) *No slow motion action scenes please such as: exploding trains, crashing planes, gunfights, etc. Phendranaguardian (talk) 23:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) *Weaken the smaller vehicles, the bikes and ATV's seemed a little too tough in Arctic Edge/Apocalypse Phendranaguardian (talk) 23:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back the 'terrain effects' system *Put in the trademark Motorstorm Helmet as a character customzation option in different colours *Tmi1080 (talk) 16:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC)Mirrored Tracks *Tmi1080 (talk) 16:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC)The ability to take any vehicle you want to use for a race like the previous games, not like in Apocalypse where you have no choice to select. *Buy stuff with points you get from online racing. *Real-time destruction, caused by racers or the organisers, none in slow-motion. *Don't make the tricks slow-motion. show the vehicle hit the ground , water, ect after falling off a cliff ! 14:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC)yourmom1234 *Have more tricks, like backflips and spins, that are not triggered by buttons, but the sticks. *Free Roam. Sammyrock0087 14:09, September 9, 2012 (UTC) *Enduro - Kind of like free roam, but there is a set objective/finish line and you get there by any means, so you just floor it across the landscape. Sammyrock0087 14:09, September 9, 2012 (UTC) *Have appropriate class changes. Eg. Make the Lunar-Tec Weevil a SuperMini, the Castro Toro a Muscle Car etc. Sammyrock0087 14:09, September 9, 2012 (UTC) *More advanced customisation. So you can have seperate tyres to wheels, colour the wheels, colour the frames of vehicles (such as the Lunar-Tec Asylum and the Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II), and have the canvas paintable on the Wombat Typhoon, and any other vehicles with a canvas cover. Sammyrock0087 17:54, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *A soundtrack that can be edited using your Playatation music playlist feature. Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) *Have seamless transitions from location to location, location to enduro/race and location to hub. *No features that requires any "move" hardware, just keep it as a controller. Phendranaguardian (talk) 18:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC) *Put in an enhanced photography system. *Tmi1080 (talk) 17:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Replays of when you wreck an AI and if the wreck is fatal it will play it in slow motion 3 times *The ability to upload custom images to Customization, how about Team MotorStorm Wiki?! Chuck1551 (talk) 18:03, September 16, 2012 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 14:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC)Bring back the invitationals from Arctic Edge. *Some sort of nod to us here at the Wiki, like a sticker or something. 22:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) *Character Creation. *Have the best aspects of all games. Have Apocalypse's user friendly online system, have Pacific Rift's sheer amount of content (Every vehicles ever been in MotorStorm, as I said up there^^, also bring back bunny hopping) and have the fixed camera and boost system from Monument Valley, so theres no delay between overheating and boosting again. Sammyrock0087 08:17, September 20, 2012 (UTC) *Reintroduce the urban Apocalypse vehicle classes, but have them offroad prepared. Sammyrock0087 08:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) *Tmi1080 Have the original 7 vehicle classes sound like they did in MSMV but if they put in the Monster Trucks the Monster Trucks should sound like they did when they were first introduced but they should sound like the AI's vehicles *Have a festival rank system like Pacific Rift, with 10-12 ranks, and each time you reach a new rank, you unlock vehicles, parts, drivers etc. have 80% of the vehicles unlcoked via this method, the other 20% through trophies. Sammyrock0087 18:16, September 21, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back the Patriot 85, but call it the Patriot 88. (Allusion, anyone?) (BTTF DeLorean time travels at 88mph) *Definitley reintroduce the background cinematics. Sammyrock0087 09:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *A Game-Chat-Blacklist, 'cause some people try to be next dj-superstar by playing f*cking shit music while online gaming. It sucks to shut off the same gamer everytime you meet him/her. *The different vehicle of one class should be more different in handling, accelrating, etc. *Disqualified vehicles should be removed from online-gaming. *A endless ranking system. After reaching rank 80 in MS:A the chips will not added. *Good idea^^ but not endless ranks, but rather a prestige system like Call of Duty. Sammyrock0087 14:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *It is to easy to get he platinium trophy of MS:A. It should be harder in the next MS. *Add adjustable rust features to give vehicles that old, forgotten look. As well as loads of vinyl sets and interchangable parts. Phendranaguardian (talk) 16:34, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Improve the Monster Truck. Make it so that the wheel animation seems more realistic as if it is actually quickly spinning and make them a tad bit stronger and heavier. Just so that I don't feel like i'm driving a piece of paper that seems to break whenever it comes into something bigger than a racing truck. Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) **I want them to be much more powerful, not necessarily a higher top speed, but I want them to have good acceleration, and to be able to donut like crazy! A 2,000bhp 4x4 off-road drag-racer. Chuck1551 (talk) 12:04, September 23, 2012 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 16:11, September 24, 2012 (UTC)No more rubberband AI like in Apocalypse when you'd barely even pull up to the AI and they would taunt you and then zoom away at rediculous speeds and it would be really a pain to catch up to them *Tmi1080 (talk) 16:11, September 24, 2012 (UTC)No more AI only liveries but though they should bring them back and availible to the player *An NFS style vinyl creation system, so rather than having preset vinyls you can morf shapes and patterns into anything you want. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) *Give characters voices: no long, drawn out diologue, just simple phrases such as screaming when crashing, "ooooh Yeah/Woohoo!" when bossting and certain lines while taunting such as "You like that?/ You want a piece of me?/ Go Go Go!/ So long suckers!". Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) *Have enhanced mechanical damage, for example; if you destroy a certain part of an engine, you might drive slower. *traffic/civians if crossing roads or driving throught cities 22:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC)yourmom1234 *Have different voices for different characters. *Have more advanced AI react to your taunts. *Trophy unlocked vehicles as I said, but also have purchasable unlcok keys for all vehicles, so if there is a vehicle you really want, but the trophy is too hard to get, then you can buy it for say, 20p per vehicle, this would also be useful when the game is old, and the servers have been shut down, so you can still obtain every vehicle with out the need of all the trophies. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 12:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Location Suggestions *Africa. Perfect blend of poisons. 02:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *More to the interest of Africa, it would offer thick rain forests, high frosty mountain ranges such as Kilimanjaro, harsh desert dunes of the Sahara(complete with blinding sandstorms) narrow civil war-ridden shanty towns, beaches, and flat grasslands. Perhaps racing through or around ancient Egyptian ruins and excavation sites would offer a whole new level of danger such as falling structures and trick navigation to the finish.(BigRig2Beast (talk) 05:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC)) *How about the desert? Not like ''Monument Valley ''but more like a real desert, say, like the Mojave or the Sahara, or Egypt? Maybe the falling structures could be triggered by the festival's organisers. That's a cool idea, BigRig2Beast. *South America; keeps in with the American location theme (note that all previous MotorStorms have been found somewhere in America). There is the hot, dense Amazon jungle, logging and mining (could make an interesting track, with cranes dropping there loads of tree trunks and earth onto the track), desolate Chilean lava fields, high mountain passes complete with glaciers, the Atacama desert, bussling cities and shanty towns of Brazil... oh, and active volcanoes. So effectively rolls all previous MotorStorms into one. Chuck1551 (talk) 08:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *Definitely Africa. It has everying from basically every game, mountains (MSAE) Desert (MSMV) and beaches/jungles (MSPR). Btw guys I was talking to Rushy (a developer) on youtube and he's had a look at the wishlist and taken it into account! :D Sammyrock0087 10:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *South America or Africa, either way they both have equally challenging and unique terrains and a logging post track definately sounds like something that would promise an awesome challenge as would a mining track that takes place partly underground. Also both(I think) have diamond fields that I would personally love to race and blast my way through.(with a Big Rig of course;) Like I said, either way both locations are a win-win for me and plenty others Im sure.(BigRig2Beast (talk) 00:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC)) *Africa indeed. It has all four Motorstorms rolled into one, with dry, unforgiving deserts like the Sahara Desert, (Monument Valley) lush, beautiful but deadly jungles, (Pacific Rift) cold, frozen, snowing and desolate mountain ranges, like Kilomanjaro, and you can drive in that mountain (Artic Edge) and ruined, conflict-ridden towns, with bloodthirsty gangs eager to shoot you dead. (Apocalyse) *Australia.It has off road outback and a modern city.Addy1234 (talk) 22:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) *How about the Scrap Yard? Throughout all the years of Motorstorm history the Stormers are portrayed as a large group of lunatics who traverse accross the globe in search of the extreme. But where did they come from? My best solution would be a man-made island forged of hundreds of kilometres of scrap metal welded to vast structures and old ships. Like Arcitc Edge, the Scrap Yard will be split into three alititudes. The high elevations will consist of a network of elevated steel cages, half pipes and metal structures which threaten to send racers into the raging sea/city streets below. The Mid-elevations consist of manufactured streets made of welded steel sheets and old, rusty aircraft carriers covered in the Motorstorm emblems and safety signs. This zone will also be filled with metal artwork, loads of graffiti and a forest of laser lights emitted from the ongoing festival; not to mention the copious amount of mud patches placed there by the sponsors and a never-ending torrent of rain water. And then there is the low-altitude (or sub terrain) zone. This location will send racers through a network of dark, underground tunnels, filled with grime and trap holes that lead into the sea below and the only visible light source is your headlights, a few openings in the ceiling, and a series of lights placed by the sponsors. Phendranaguardian (talk) 15:46, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Soundtrack Suggestions *Rise Against- Injection *Pendulum - Blood Sugar *Slipknot - Duality *Hyper - Replica *Black Tide - Shout *Nirvana - Smells like Teen Spirit *QOTSA - You think I aint worth a Dollar, but I feel like a Millionaire (Excluding Intro) *Hadouken! - Turn the Lights Out (Spor DNB Remix) *Rise Against - Give it All *Rise Against - Paper Wings *The Offspring - Stuff is Messed Up *Black Stone Cherry - Blame It On The Boom Boom *Black Stone Cherry - Blind Man *The Qemists feat. Enter Shikari - Take It Back *The Prodigy - Voodoo People (Pendulum Mix) *The Prodigy - Invaders Must Die *Stuck Mojo - Drawing Blood *Metallica - Cyanide *The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far Kid *DJ Fresh - Hot Right Now *Avenged Sevenfold - Beast and the Harlot *The Outline - Shotgun *Yellowcard - Lights And Sounds *The Bravery - An Honest Mistake (SuperDiscount Remix) *Bullet for my Valentine - Scream Aim Fire *Machine Head - Imperium *Saviours - Into Abaddon *Yellowcard - Way Away *MxPx - Heard That Sound *Finch - Ink *The Prodigy - Firestarter *Daft Punk - Derezzed (Original Mix) *ACDC - Thunderstruck *Airbourne - Blackjack *Zebrahead - His World *Andy Hunter - Go *QOTSA - A Song For the Dead *Andy Hunter - Come On *Motley Crew - Kickstart My Heart *Crush 40 - Live and Learn *Magna Fi - Who I Am *Auto Pilot Off - What I want *The Explosion - Here i am (Instumental) *Motorhead - Ace of Spades *DJ SS - We Came to Entertain (Sub Zero Remix) *Hotwire - Invisible Category:MotorStorm